culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Calvin Harris
Adam Richard Wiles (born 17 January 1984), known professionally as Calvin Harris, is a Scottish record producer, songwriter, and DJ. His debut studio album, I Created Disco, was released in 2007 and was the precursor to his UK top-10 singles "Acceptable in the 80s" and "The Girls". In 2009, Harris released his second studio album, Ready for the Weekend, which debuted at number one on the UK Albums Chart and earned a gold certification from the British Phonographic Industry within two months of release. Its lead single, "I'm Not Alone", became his first number one on the UK Singles Chart. Harris rose to international prominence in 2012 with the release of his third studio album, 18 Months. Topping the UK charts, the album became his first to chart on the Billboard 200 in the US, reaching number 19. All eight of the album's singles; "Bounce", "Feel So Close", "Let's Go", "We'll Be Coming Back", "Sweet Nothing", "Drinking from the Bottle", "I Need Your Love" and "Thinking About You" reached the top 10 in the UK. Harris has collaborated with numerous other recording artists, including Kylie Minogue, Rita Ora, John Newman, Florence Welch, Ellie Goulding, Ne-Yo, Cheryl Cole and Gwen Stefani. His collaboration with Rihanna led to three singles, "Where Have You Been", "This Is What You Came For" and "We Found Love". The latter became an international success, giving Harris his first US number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100. Harris released his fourth studio album, Motion, in November 2014. It debuted at number two in the UK and number five in the US, and became Harris's second consecutive number-one album on the Dance/Electronic Albums chart. The album's first three singles—"Under Control", "Summer" and "Blame"—all topped the UK chart. Harris holds the record for the most top 10 songs from one studio album on the UK Singles Chart with nine top 10 entries, surpassing Michael Jackson. In October 2014, he became the first artist to place three songs simultaneously on the top 10 of Billboard's Dance/Electronic Songs chart.5 He also became the first British solo artist to reach more than one billion streams on Spotify.6 Harris has received ten Brit Award nominations—three for Best British Male, and four Grammy nominations, winning a Grammy for Best Music Video in 2013. He received the British Academy's Ivor Novello Award for Songwriter of the Year in 2013 and at the 2015 Billboard Music Awards was named Top Dance/Electronic Artist. Additionally, Harris topped Forbes' list of the world's highest-paid DJs for three consecutive years from 2013 to 2015. Harris also runs his own record label, Fly Eye Records. Contents 1 Early life and career 2 Music career 2.1 2006–08: Career beginnings and I Created Disco 2.2 2008–10: Ready for the Weekend 2.3 2011–13: 18 Months and international prominence 2.4 2013–15: Motion 2.5 2015–present: New music 3 Endorsements 4 Other ventures 5 Philanthropy 6 Personal life 7 Concert tours 8 Discography 9 Awards and nominations 9.1 Brit Awards 9.2 Grammy Awards 9.3 Other awards 10 References 11 External links Early life and career Adam Richard Wiles was born on 17 January 1984 in Dumfries, Scotland.7 His parents, David Wiles, a biochemist, and Pamela, a homemaker, married in Oxford before moving to the Dumfries suburb Georgetown.8 He has an older sister, Sophie, and an older brother, Edward.89 He attended Dumfries High School, and after leaving school he stacked shelves in supermarkets and worked in a local fish processing factory in order to buy DJ gear.1011 He was first attracted to electronic music in his teens and was recording bedroom demos by 1999.12 When Harris was 18 he released two songs "Da Bongos" and "Brighter Days". Both were released as 12-inch club singles and CD-EPs by the label Prima Facie in early 2002 under the name "Stouffer".13 With these singles to his credit, Harris moved from Scotland to London, hoping to learn from the local music scene.111314 Only one of his songs was released during his time in London, "Let Me Know" with vocalist Ayah Marar on the Unabombers' 2004 live-mix CD Electric Soul, Vol. 2.13 With the lack of job opportunities and money, Harris returned home to Dumfries and began posting homemade solo recordings to his MySpace page.1315 Harris' popularity on the social media website created Internet attention that prompted Mark Gillespie, a talent booker for the dance-festival firm Global Gathering who had recently founded his own management firm,1617 to make Harris the company's first signing.16 Music career 2006–08: Career beginnings and I Created Disco Main article: I Created Disco Harris signed contracts with Three Six Zero Group (management), EMI (publishing) and Sony BMG (recording) in 2006 after he had been discovered on the social networking website Myspace.18 Later in 2006, Harris produced a remix of All Saints' single "Rock Steady".19 Harris's debut album, I Created Disco, was released in June 2007. He started working on the album in 2006 after he moved back from living in London to his hometown of Dumfries, Scotland.20 All fourteen tracks were written, produced and performed solely by Harris and all recording and producing for the album took place on an Amiga computer.20 To promote I Created Disco, Harris embarked on a tour of the UK, supporting Faithless and Groove Armada.2122 I Created Disco was certified gold by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI).23 It reached number eight on the UK Albums Chart and number 19 on the US Top Electronic Albums.2425 Harris performing at the Eurockéennes 2008 The album contained uptempo electroclash songs that were influenced by music from the 1980s. The song, "Vegas", was issued on limited edition vinyl. The first wide-release single from the album was released in March 2007. "Acceptable in the 80s", a tribute to the style and culture of the decade, reached number 10 on the UK Singles Chart, remaining on the chart for 15 weeks.24 "The Girls", the album's second single, peaked at number three in the UK Singles Chart and at number four in the Scotland chart. The third and final release from the album, "Merrymaking at My Place", only reached number 43.24 The same year, Harris caught the attention of Australian pop singer Kylie Minogue after his recordings had been passed on to her by another record producer.21 This led to him co-writing and producing two songs on her 2007 album X—"Heart Beat Rock" and "In My Arms", the latter a top-10 single in the UK. Harris said that working with Minogue was "surreal, but fun" although he admitted to Mixmag in 2007 to "needing a few drinks before meeting her".26 Harris also contributed the song "Off & On" to Róisín Murphy's album Overpowered, but it was cut from the album. Harris would later give the song to Sophie Ellis-Bextor to record for her 2011 album Make a Scene. In 2007, Harris produced a remix of the second single "4th of July (Fireworks)" from Kelis' album Flesh Tone.27 In 2008, Harris collaborated with rapper Dizzee Rascal on his single "Dance wiv Me", producing the track and singing the hook. The single reached number one in the UK and has been certified platinum by the BPI, selling 600,000 copies.23 It was shortlisted for the 2008 Popjustice £20 Music Prize and, in 2009, received a Brit Award nomination for British Single and an Ivor Novello Award nomination for Best Contemporary Song.28 On 18 October 2008, Harris was featured on BBC Radio 1's Essential Mix with a two-hour set.29 2008–10: Ready for the Weekend Main article: Ready for the Weekend (album) Harris performing at Xbox Reverb in 2009 Harris' second album, Ready for the Weekend, was released in August 2009 and debuted at number one on the UK Albums Chart, eventually being certified gold by the BPI within two months of release.232430 Eleven of the fourteen tracks included in the album were sung, produced and written solely by Harris.30 "I'm Not Alone", released as the album's lead single in April 2009, debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart. The follow-up single, "Ready for the Weekend", reached number three.24 The third single from Ready for the Weekend, "Flashback", featuring Jordanian singer Ayah Marar reached number eighteen in the UK.24 During promotion of the album, Harris hosted a series of videos on YouTube titled JAM TV, in which musicians such as Florence Welch, Goldie and Katy Perry tried to open pots of jam.31 At the 2010 Brit Awards, Harris received a nomination for Best British Male.32 On 8 February 2010, "You Used to Hold Me" was released as the fourth and final single from the album. It reached number 27 on The UK Singles Chart.24 The song marked the last time Harris regularly sang on his records, he opted to focus more on music production while having guest singers provide the vocals for him.33 The same year, shortly after his "Ready for the Weekend tour" wrapped, Harris parted ways with members of his band in which he served as lead vocalist and made the decision to stop doing live shows.34 In an interview with Billboard, Harris said: "I thought I'd exhausted every avenue the two albums and it takes a long time to make me sound good, which is why I stopped singing live as well. I'd like to think of someone who's better-looking, a better singer, better dancer to be the frontperson for the song."34 He also released several remixes, including remixes of Shakira's "She Wolf", Katy Perry's "Waking Up in Vegas", Mr Hudson's "Supernova" (featuring Kanye West) and Mika's "We Are Golden".34 Harris also produced Dizzee Rascal's next single titled "Holiday", which reached number one on the UK singles chart.35 Harris made a guest appearance as vocalist on Tiësto's song "Century" on the Dutch producer's album Kaleidoscope.36 Harris also produced and mixed the English duo The Ting Tings's single Hands which was released on 18 August 2010.37 The song was originally set to become the first single of their second studio album, but the duo ultimately cancelled the album plans and the song was added as a bonus track on the deluxe edition of Sounds From Nowheresville.37 On 14 November, Harris invaded the stage of the UK's The X Factor during a performance by Irish duo Jedward, holding a pineapple on his head. He later apologised on Twitter.38 Harris claimed that Chris Brown's "Yeah 3x", released in October 2010 plagiarised his 2009 single "I'm Not Alone"39 After considering similarities between the two songs, Harris was subsequently added to the songwriting credits on the single and the F.A.M.E. album.40 Harris also featured on Kylie Minogue's eleventh studio album Aphrodite, collaborating on a disco and synthpop track titled "Too Much".41 In July 2010, Harris released a mix, titled L.E.D. Festival (short for L.E.D. Festival Presents... Calvin Harris). 2011–13: 18 Months and international prominence Main article: 18 Months Harris performing at Rock in Rio in Madrid in July 2012 In 2011, Harris toured with Rihanna as a support act on the European leg of her Loud Tour; Rihanna was quoted to say that "Calvin is the perfect fit for the Loud tour. He is going to bring something unique and fun for the fans."42 Harris played the 2011 Mardi Gras Party in Sydney on 5 March.43 Harris also featured on LMFAO's album Sorry for Party Rocking, appearing on the track "Reminds Me of You", which is based on Harris's own song "Awooga". Harris produced Tinchy Stryder's second single, "Off the Record" from his fourth studio album, Full Tank. The track had its premiere on 15 September 2011, and was released in the UK on 6 November 2011.4445 Harris released the single "Bounce", a collaboration with Kelis that debuted at number two on the UK Singles Chart in June 2011.24 Another single, "Feel So Close", was released in August 2011 and also reached number two in the United Kingdom.24 "Feel So Close" became Harris's first solo entry on the Billboard Hot 100 in the US, peaking at number 12.46 Harris performed at the 2011 Jingle Bell Ball concert, and was announced as one of the headline acts at a number of Southern Hemisphere 2011/2012 new year music festivals.47 Following a stint as her support act on the Australian leg of her tour, Harris produced "We Found Love" and "Where Have You Been" for Barbadian singer Rihanna. The former was included on Harris's upcoming album 18 Months, and premiered on Capital FM radio in the UK on 22 September 2011. "We Found Love" topped the charts in 27 countries worldwide, including the UK where it became Harris's third UK number one, peaked in the top 10 in 30 countries, and broke many records worldwide.2448 Topping the Billboard Hot 100 for 10 non-consecutive weeks, it was Harris's first US number one, and was also Rihanna's longest-running US number one and the longest-running number one of 2011.4950 "We Found Love" was later ranked number 24 on the list of the all-time top 100 songs on the Billboard Hot 100.51 In an interview for Q magazine, Harris said of the lyric "We found love in a hopeless place": "It could have been Jumpin Jaks in Dumfries home town, I don't know exactly what I was thinking about."52 In 2013, "We Found Love" was placed at number three on Billboard's top 10 dance-pop collaborations of all time.53 Harris co-wrote and co-produced the bonus track "One Life" for R&B singer Mary J. Blige's album My Life II... The Journey Continues (2011).54 He also worked with the pop band Scissor Sisters on the single "Only the Horses" from their fourth studio album, Magic Hour. He wrote and produced Cheryl Cole's single "Call My Name", the lead single from her third album A Million Lights.55 Harris also produced a remix of Florence and the Machine's "Spectrum" titled "Spectrum (Say My Name)". The song was released as the album's fifth single on 5 July 2012. It was serviced to radio in the UK on 2 July 2012.56 It became the group's first single to peak at number one on the UK Singles Chart.57 "Let's Go" featuring Ne-Yo, released in April 2012, also reached number two in the UK Singles Chart.24 It was his second US Billboard Hot 100 appearance as a main artist, charting at number 17.46 The song received a nomination for Best Dance Recording at the 55th Grammy Awards which was held in February 2013. The album's fourth single "We'll Be Coming Back" was released in July 2012. Featuring rapper Example, it peaked at number two in the UK. The fifth single, "Sweet Nothing", features Florence Welch of Florence and the Machine, and was released on 14 October 2012.58 It peaked at number one on the UK Singles Chart and at number 10 on the US Billboard Hot 100.46 The song received a nomination for Best Dance Recording at the 56th Grammy Awards.59 These singles became part of his third studio album, 18 Months, which was released on 29 October 2012.60 Harris eventually made UK chart history by becoming the first artist to attain eight top-10 singles from one studio album, breaking the record previously set by Michael Jackson.3 18 Months received a nomination for Best Dance/Electronica Album at the 56th Grammy Awards.59 Harris was also nominated for Best British Male Solo Artist at the 2013 Brit Awards in February.61 Harris was the house DJ at the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards held at the Staples Center, Los Angeles, where he won Best Electronic Video for "Feel So Close" and Video of the Year alongside Rihanna for "We Found Love".6263 Harris performed as part of the post-race concert of the 2013 Formula One Bahrain Grand Prix in April 2013.64 At the 2013 Ivor Novello Awards held at the Grosvenor House Hotel, London in May, Harris received the British Academy's Ivor Novello Award for Songwriter of the Year, with Harris calling it "easily the greatest achievement of my entire life".65 2013–15: Motion Main article: Motion (Calvin Harris album) On 7 October 2013, Harris and Swedish DJ Alesso released a collaborative single with synthpop duo Hurts called "Under Control" as the first single from his fourth album.66 The song debuted at number one in the UK.67 Later that month, Harris remixed The Killers' song "When You Were Young" for the deluxe edition of their greatest hits album Direct Hits.68 He unveiled the full six-minute version through Rolling Stone and told the magazine: "It was a real honour to be asked to remix one of my favourite modern bands, and it was an exciting challenge for me to update this classic track for the dance-floor in a tasteful and respectful way".69 On 14 March 2014, Harris's song "Summer" premiered on the UK's Capital FM.70 The track which was released as the album's second single debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart, becoming Harris's sixth UK number-one single.71 It also became Harris's highest-charting solo single on the US Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number seven.72 "Summer" was Spotify's most-streamed track of 2014 with over 200 million streams.73 Harris also wrote and produced the single "I Will Never Let You Down" for British singer, Rita Ora. On 18 May 2014, the song debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart, two weeks after his song, "Summer", debuted at the top of the charts.74 In April 2014, Harris performed on the main stage of Coachella Festival.75 His set attracted the second largest crowd in the festival's history, topped only by the 2012 set of Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg which featured a hologram of Tupac Shakur.75 That year, Harris was also a headline act at several prominent music festivals, including Lollapalooza, Austin City Limits Music Festival, the iTunes Festival in London, Electric Daisy Carnival and the iHeartRadio Music Festival.73 The third single was Harris's collaboration with vocalist John Newman which was titled "Blame".76 It was released in September 2014 to positive reviews from music critics and debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart, giving Harris his third consecutive UK number-one single (and his seventh solo single overall).77 After the release of the song, Harris became the first British solo artist to reach more than a billion streams on Spotify.6 Later that month, Harris uploaded an instrumental track called "C.U.B.A." to SoundCloud.78 "Outside", the fourth single from the album, featuring Ellie Goulding, was released in October 2014.79 It marked the second collaboration between Harris and Goulding, following the internationally successful single "I Need Your Love" from 2013.79 The instrumental track "Slow Acid" was released as a promotional single from the album on 14 October 2014.80 His fourth album, Motion, was released on 4 November 2014.81 It includes the previously released singles "Under Control", "Summer", "Blame" and "Outside".24 Another track from the album, "Pray to God", featuring rock band trio Haim, was released on 11 February 2015.82 At the 2015 Brit Awards, "Summer" was nominated for Best British Single and British Artist Video of the Year.83 At the 2015 Glamour Awards in London on 2 June, Harris was named Glamour UK's Man of the Year.84 He was also ranked 6th on Billboard's Top 30 EDM Power Players.85 The same month, Harris was part of the main stage line-up at the Electric Daisy Carnival held in Las Vegas.86 2015–present: New music On 17 July 2015, Harris and London-based production trio Disciples released the single "How Deep Is Your Love".87 The song peaked at number two on the UK Singles Chart, giving Harris his 19th top-10 entry in the UK.8889 It peaked at number one on the ARIA Charts, giving Harris his first chart-topper in Australia.90 The song peaked at number three on the Hot Dance/Electronic Songs in the US and marked Harris's eighth top-10 entry since the chart's launch, making it the most of any act.91 In September, Harris was featured on Dillon Francis's EP This Mixtape Is Fire, collaborating on a Moombahton style track entitled "What's Your Name".92 For the 2016 Brit Awards, Harris received three nominations; Best British Male Solo Artist, and "How Deep Is Your Love" for British Single of the Year and Best British Video.93 Harris released a new single titled "This Is What You Came For", which features Rihanna, on 29 April 2016.94 On 24 June 2016, Harris released a collaboration with Dizzee Rascal, titled "Hype".95 Two weeks later, on 8 July 2016, John Newman released the track "Olé", which was produced by Harris.96 Endorsements In 2008, the cover of Harris' debut album I Created Disco was featured as part of a multicoloured iPod nano campaign on TV and in print in the US.34 In 2009, Harris teamed up with Coca Cola for their 'Open Happiness' advertising campaign in the UK.97 Harris wrote and produced an exclusive track for the brand called 'Yeah Yeah Yeah, La La La' which was featured on TV, digital, outdoor and on-pack promotional activity and was offered on 'Coke Zone' website for free download.9798 The same year, Harris's song "Colours" was featured in Kia Motors's hamster television advertisement for the Kia Soul EV.99 In 2012, Harris was featured in the Pepsi Max commercial for their Football campaign.100 Titled "crowd surfing", the advert showed Harris on the DJ deck playing his single "Let's Go" to the crowd of partygoers alongside star footballers Lionel Messi, Didier Drogba, Fernando Torres, Frank Lampard, Sergio Agüero and Jack Wilshere.100 In 2013, Harris teamed up with Sol Republic to create their first studio tuned professional-calibre headphones.101 The partnership involved designing a customised look for the headphones and redesigning its drivers to Harris' specifications.102 On 17 December 2014, Harris was announced as the new face of Emporio Armani for its men's underwear line for the Spring/Summer 2015 season. He was also named the worldwide testimonial of the Emporio Armani eyewear and watch collection.103 The black and white campaign was shot in Los Angeles by photographer Boo George.104 Harris returned as the face of the brand underwear line, eyewear and watch line for their Emporio Armani Fall/Winter 2015/2016 campaign. The images, shot by Lachlan Bailey, were released in July 2015.105 Other ventures In March 2010, Harris launched his own vanity label, Fly Eye Records.106 Most of the label's releases belong to the EDM genre.106 In 2014, the label formed a partnership with Sony/ATV Music Publishing.107 Later that year, Harris was appointed as the head of the artists and repertoire team at the dance label Deconstruction Records.108109 In early 2012, Harris signed an exclusive DJ residency deal with Wynn Las Vegas which included gigs at three of the luxury resort's avenues: Encore Beach Club, Surrender and XS Nightclub.110 In February 2013, Harris signed as the first exclusive resident DJ with the Abu Dhabi-owned hospitality company Hakkasan Group in Las Vegas. The 20-month residency saw him playing 46 dates at MGM Grand's Hakkasan nightclub, as well as 22 additional gigs at the MGM Grand's Wet Republic.111 In January 2015, he extended his partnership with the Hakkasan group for three more years, which includes residencies at three of the group's Las Vegas venues (Hakkasan nightclub, Wet Republic and Omnia Nightclub at Caesars Palace). Harris also serves as the Group's music consultant for its restaurants, nightclubs and hotels, globally.112113 On 30 March 2015, Harris was announced as a co-owner, along with various other music artists, in the music streaming service Tidal. The service specialises in lossless audio and high definition music videos. Rapper Jay Z acquired the parent company of Tidal, Aspiro, in the first quarter of 2015.114 Including Beyoncé and Jay Z, 16 artist stakeholders (such as Kanye West, Beyoncé, Madonna, Chris Martin, Nicki Minaj and more) co-own Tidal, with the majority owning a 3% equity stake.115 The idea of having an all artist owned streaming service was created by those involved to adapt to the increased demand for streaming within the current music industry, and to rival other streaming services such as Spotify, which have been criticised for their low payout of royalties.116 Philanthropy In September 2007, Harris performed in the charity event "Wasted Youth" in aid of the Campaign Against Living Miserably at KOKO nightclub in Camden Town, London.117 The event aimed to draw attention to the issue of youth suicide among men in the UK and to raise awareness and money for the charity.117 In 2008, he supported Shelter's campaign "Hometime Scotland" which pledges to end homelessness and bad housing in Scotland.118119 In 2010, Harris performed live in The War Child's post-Brit Awards show (alongside La Roux and Kasabian) which took place at the Shepherd's Bush Empire, London.120 The event raised funds and public awareness on children affected by violence in war zones.120121 In February 2012, Harris teamed up with several other artists (including Rihanna and Coldplay) to perform at a charity concert with all proceeds from the show going to the Children's Orthopaedic Center at the Children's Hospital Los Angeles.122 In November 2012, Harris contributed several songs to Tiësto's compilation album Dance (RED) Save Lives in collaboration with anti-AIDS charity Product Red which was aimed at creating awareness on the fight for an AIDS Free Generation.123124 Harris participated in a global live stream of the Stereosonic music festival in Melbourne, Australia which took place on World AIDS Day on 1 December 2012.123 The proceeds from both the album and the event were donated for the cause.123 Personal life Forbes began reporting on Harris's earnings in 2013, calculating that he earned $46 million between May 2012 and May 2013, for his music, tour and his residency in Las Vegas which placed him as the highest-paid DJ of the year.125 In 2014, Harris came in at number one on the list again for the second consecutive year with a total of $66 million in annual earnings.126 In 2015, Harris topped the highest-paid DJs list for a third consecutive year, having earned $66 million over the previous 12 months.127 On The Sunday Times Rich List published in April 2015, Harris was ranked the 30th richest British millionaire in music, with a personal fortune of £70 million ($105 million).128129 Harris dated British singer Rita Ora from May 2013130 until their June 2014 breakup.131 From March 2015 to June 2016, Harris dated American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift.132133 Harris is a teetotaler.134 He has abstained from drinking alcohol since he was 24, stating that "I wasn't an alcoholic or anything like that, but it was clearly affecting what I do."135 On 20 May 2016, Harris was involved in a car accident in Los Angeles when a Volkswagen Beetle crashed into a Cadillac SUV in which he was a passenger. This resulted in the cancellation of two shows. He was sent to the hospital for a cut on the nose and released.136 Concert tours Groove Armada: Soundboy Rock tour (2007) Faithless: To All New Arrivals tour (2007) Ready for the Weekend tour (2009–10) Deadmau5 and Skrillex: Unhooked tour (2010) Rihanna: Last Girl on Earth Tour (2010-2011) Rihanna: Loud Tour (2011) Greater Than Tour (with Tiësto), UK and Ireland (2013) Discography Main article: Calvin Harris discography I Created Disco (2007) Ready for the Weekend (2009) 18 Months (2012) Motion (2014) Awards and nominations Brit Awards Year Nominee/Work Award Result 2009 "Dance wiv Me" (with Dizzee Rascal and Chrome) British Single Nominated 2010 Calvin Harris British Male Solo Artist 2013 2014 "I Need Your Love" (with Ellie Goulding) British Single British Video 2015 "Summer" British Single British Video 2016 Calvin Harris British Male Solo Artist "How Deep Is Your Love" (with Disciples) British Single British Video Grammy Awards Year Nominee/Work Award Result 2013 "We Found Love" (with Rihanna) Best Short Form Music Video Won "Let's Go" (featuring Ne-Yo) Best Dance Recording Nominated 2014 "Sweet Nothing" (featuring Florence Welch) Nominated 18 Months Best Dance/Electronica Album Nominated Other awards Year Award Category Nominated work Result 2007 BT Digital Music Awards Best Electronic Artist or DJ Calvin Harris Nominated Q Awards Best Breakthrough Artist 2009 The Music Producers Guild Awards Best Remixer Calvin Harris Won NME Awards Best Dancefloor Filler "Dance wiv Me" (with Dizzee Rascal and Chrome) Won Ivor Novello Awards Best Contemporary Song Nominated Popjustice £20 Music Prize Best Contemporary Song "I'm Not Alone" 2012 MTV Video Music Awards Best Electronic Video "Feel So Close" Won MTV Europe Music Awards Best Song "We Found Love" (with Rihanna) Nominated Best Video Best Electronic Act Calvin Harris MTV Video Music Awards Japan Best Pop "We Found Love" (with Rihanna) American Music Awards Favorite EDM Artist Calvin Harris Teen Choice Awards Electronic Dance Music Artist MuchMusic Video Awards International Video of the Year – Artist "We Found Love" (with Rihanna) International Dance Music Awards Best R&B/Urban Dance Track Won Best Commercial/Pop Dance Track NRJ Music Awards Best Song International Nominated Billboard Music Awards Top Radio Song mtvU Woodie Awards EDM Effect Woodie Won Los Premios 40 Principales América Best International New Act Calvin Harris Nominated Best International Dance Act Nominated 2013 NME Awards Dancefloor Anthem "Sweet Nothing" (featuring Florence Welch) Won ASCAP Pop Music Awards Most Performed Song "We Found Love" (with Rihanna) "Let's Go" (featuring Ne-Yo) "Where Have You Been" "Feel So Close" MTV Video Music Awards Japan Best Collaboration "Sweet Nothing" (featuring Florence Welch) Nominated International Dance Music Awards Best Commercial/Pop Dance Track Won Best Progressive Track Nominated Best Music Video Best Remixer Calvin Harris Best Artist (Solo) Teen Choice Awards Electronic Dance Music Artist Billboard Music Awards Top EDM Song "Sweet Nothing" (featuring Florence Welch) "Feel So Close" Top Dance Artist Calvin Harris Top EDM Artist American Music Awards Favorite EDM Artist Scottish Album of the Year Album of the Year 18 Months Ivor Novello Awards Songwriter of the Year Calvin Harris Won MTV Video Music Awards Best Collaboration "I Need Your Love" (featuring Ellie Goulding) Nominated Best Song of the Summer MTV Europe Music Awards Best Electronic Act Calvin Harris Best UK & Ireland Act 2014 iHeartRadio Music Awards EDM Song of the Year "Sweet Nothing" (featuring Florence Welch) Billboard Music Awards Top Dance/Electronic Artist Calvin Harris Teen Choice Awards Electronic Dance Music Artist Won EDM Song "Summer" Nominated Summer Song MTV Video Music Awards Best Dance Video Los Premios 40 Principales América Best English Language Song Won Best English Language Act Calvin Harris Nominated MTV Europe Music Awards Best Electronic Act Won Best UK & Ireland Act Nominated American Music Awards Favorite EDM Artist Won BMI London Awards Song of the Year "I Need Your Love" (featuring Ellie Goulding) Nominated137 2015 iHeartRadio Music Awards Dance Song "Summer" Won "Blame" (featuring John Newman) Nominated 2015 Billboard Music Awards Top Dance/Electronic Artist Calvin Harris Won Top Dance/Electronic Song "Summer" Nominated Top Dance/Electronic Album Motion 2015 American Music Awards Favorite EDM Artist Calvin Harris Won ARIA Music Awards of 2015 Best international artist Motion Nominated 2016 iHeartRadio Music Awards Dance Artist of the Year Calvin Harris Won Teen Choice Awards Choice Summer Song "This Is What You Came For" (featuring Rihanna) Nominated Choice Music: Party Song MTV Video Music Awards Best Male Video Pending Best Collaboration Best Electronic Video "How Deep Is Your Love" (with Disciples) References 1.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris Strikes Three-Year Deal to Keep DJing in Las Vegas". Billboard. 27 January 2015. Retrieved 25 July 2015. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Leatherman, Benjamin (25 April 2013). "Calvin Harris @ Maya Day and Nightclub". Phoenix New Times. Retrieved 26 October 2014. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Brandle, Lars (22 April 2013). "Calvin Harris Sets Chart Record, Becomes U.K.'s New 'King of Pop'". Billboard. Retrieved 26 October 2014. 4.Jump up ^ Wilson, Jen (5 June 2009). "Calvin Harris Books U.K. Tour". Billboard. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 5.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris". Billboard. Retrieved 14 July 2015. 6.^ Jump up to: a b "Calvin Harris's billion streams on Spotify are worth $7 million". Music Week. 8 September 2015. Retrieved 9 September 2015. 7.Jump up ^ Mason, Stewart. "Calvin Harris Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved 12 October 2015. 8.^ Jump up to: a b Douglas Wight (2015). "Calvin Harris: The $100 Million DJ". Chapter 1: Tall Oaks from a little Acorns Grow. p. 1. Black & White Publishing 9.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris: How the non-dancing, foul-mouthed, anti-social Scot became the 'Caledonian Justin Timberlake'". The Independent. London. 2 August 2009. Retrieved 14 July 2015. 10.Jump up ^ Lerche, Alexander (29 July 2015). "How Taylor Swift's DJ main squeeze Calvin Harris gutted Scottish salmon for the Queen, stacked supermarket shelves and got a makeover to launch his $100 million career". Daily Mail. London. 11.^ Jump up to: a b "From bedroom to Billboard". The Herald. Glasgow. 29 July 2015. 12.Jump up ^ Mason, Stewart. "Calvin Harris". AllMusic. Retrieved 26 October 2009. 13.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Calvin Harris". Billboard. Retrieved 14 July 2015. 14.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris: I worked in a fish factory". The Belfast Telegraph. 29 July 2015. 15.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris: fish factory to fame". MTV. Retrieved 31 July 2015 16.^ Jump up to: a b "Calvin Harris and Rihanna's Power Players: What's Next From Three Six Zero/Roc Nation's EDM-Pop Partnership". Billboard. Retrieved 11 October 2015. 17.Jump up ^ "Interview: Calvin Harris". artistdirect. Retrieved 11 October 2015. 18.Jump up ^ Ronan, Liam (26 March 2007). "Acceptable in the Noughties – Calvin Harris". Gigwise. Giant Digital. Retrieved 12 June 2007. 19.Jump up ^ "Rock Steady (Calvin Harris Remix)". AllMusic. Retrieved 28 July 2015 20.^ Jump up to: a b "Interview: Calvin Harris on software, hardware and hit-making". MusicRadar. Future. 20 February 2012. Retrieved 30 July 2014. 21.^ Jump up to: a b "Web wonder Calvin wins over Kylie". BBC News. 19 February 2007. Retrieved 12 March 2007. 22.Jump up ^ "Calvin to support Groove Armada on UK Tour". calvinharris.tv. 19 April 2007. Archived from the original on 13 January 2009. Retrieved 12 June 2007. 23.^ Jump up to: a b c "British certifications – Calvin Harris". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 24 August 2015. Enter Calvin Harris in the field Search. Select Artist in the field Search by. Click Search 24.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l "Calvin Harris". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 21 February 2015. 25.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris – Chart history: Dance/Electronic Albums". Billboard. Retrieved 30 July 2014. 26.Jump up ^ "I had to get drunk with Kylie: Dance DJ Calvin Harris on meeting his idols...and stacking shelves at Safeway". Daily Mail. Retrieved 28 July 2015 27.Jump up ^ "4th of July (The Remixes) – EP by Kelis". iTunes Store (US). Apple. Retrieved 26 October 2014. 28.Jump up ^ "Full list of awards and nominees for 2009 Brit Awards". The Independent. London. 29 July 2015. 29.Jump up ^ "BBC Radio 1's Essential Mix, 18/10/2008". BBC Radio 1. BBC. 18 October 2008. Retrieved 12 September 2012. 30.^ Jump up to: a b "Calvin Harris announces new album details". NME. Time Inc. UK. 12 June 2009. 31.Jump up ^ "It's JAM TV from Calvin Harris...genius.". Get Your Ears Out. 16 July 2009. Retrieved 7 November 2011. 32.Jump up ^ "2010 Brit Awards nominations in full". The Telegraph. Retrieved 28 July 2015 33.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris: I've quit singing". Digital Spy. Retrieved 11 October 2015. 34.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Calvin Harris Is Done Singing Lead, Despite Solo Hits". Billboard. Retrieved 11 October 2015. 35.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris: How the non-dancing, foul-mouthed, anti-social Scot became the 'Caledonian Justin Timberlake'". The Independent. London: Independent Print Limited. 2 August 2009. Retrieved 2 August 2009. 36.Jump up ^ Dombal, Ryan (4 August 2009). "Sigur Rós's Jónsi, Bloc Party's Kele Okereke on New Tiësto Album". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 8 August 2009. 37.^ Jump up to: a b Copsey, Robert (31 January 2012). "The Ting Tings: 'Scrapped album was s*** Euro-pop'". Digital Spy. Retrieved 18 February 2012. 38.Jump up ^ "Calvin sorry for Jedward stunt". Irish Independent. 14 November 2009. Retrieved 15 November 2009. 39.Jump up ^ Izundu, Chi Chi (4 October 2010). "Calvin Harris says Chris Brown 'stole' his song". BBC Radio 1. BBC. Retrieved 12 February 2011. 40.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris and Chris Brown make up after song row". BBC Radio 1. BBC. 25 August 2011. Retrieved 30 August 2011. 41.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue, "Aphrodite"". Billboard. 25 June 2010. Retrieved 16 September 2013. 42.Jump up ^ "Rihanna reveals Calvin Harris will DJ when Loud tour hits UK". Metro. 29 July 2011. Retrieved 12 September 2012. 43.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris joins the Party 2011 line-up!". Sydney Mardi Gras. Archived from the original on 2012-07-21. Retrieved 12 September 2012. 44.Jump up ^ Nelson, Trevor. Tinchy Stryder - Interview With Trevor Nelson. BBC Radio 1Xtra/BBC Radio. Retrieved Thursday, 10 November 2011. 45.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris - Calvin Harris Produced Tinchy Single". Contactmusic.com. 2 September 2011. Retrieved 5 November 2011. 46.^ Jump up to: a b c "Calvin Harris – Chart history: Hot 100". Billboard. Retrieved 5 March 2013. 47.Jump up ^ "2011 RhythmandVines, New Zealand". rhythm and vines. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 48.Jump up ^ "Rihanna Calvin Harris – We Found Love". Music Charts. Retrieved 8 June 2012. 49.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary (2 November 2011). "Rihanna's 'Found' Her Way Back to Hot 100 Summit". Billboard. Retrieved 7 September 2012. 50.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary (21 December 2011). "Rihanna's 'Love' Her Longest-Leading Hot 100 No. 1". Billboard. Retrieved 7 September 2012. 51.Jump up ^ Bronson, Fred. "Hot 100 55th Anniversary: The All-Time Top 100 Songs". Billboard. Retrieved 2 August 2013. 52.Jump up ^ "We Found Love by Rihanna Songfacts". Songfacts.com. Retrieved 23 October 2012. 53.Jump up ^ Mason, Kerri; McCarthy, Zel (1 October 2013). "The Top 10 Dance-Pop Collaborations of All Time". Billboard. Retrieved 29 July 2014. 54.Jump up ^ "My Life II... The Journey Continues (Act 1) CD". TheHut.com. 21 November 2011. Archived from the original on 2012-04-01. Retrieved 28 July 2015. 55.Jump up ^ Goodacre, Kate (20 April 2012). "Cheryl Cole new single 'Call My Name' – listen now". Digital Spy. Retrieved 21 April 2012. 56.Jump up ^ "New Releases U.K. – Forthcoming Singles". Radio1 Rodos Greece. Archived from the original on 12 May 2012. Retrieved 3 July 2012. 57.Jump up ^ "Official Charts Analysis: Newton Faulkner needs just 16k sales to hit No.1". Music Week. 16 July 2012. Retrieved 16 July 2012. 58.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris unveils his Florence Welch collaboration 'Sweet Nothing' – listen". NME. Time Inc. UK. 28 August 2012. Retrieved 12 September 2012. 59.^ Jump up to: a b "Grammy Awards 2014: Full Nominations List". Billboard. Retrieved 2 August 2015 60.Jump up ^ Hanagan, Ellie (14 April 2011). "Interview: Calvin Harris on his new single, Twitter and touring with Rihanna". Beatportal. Archived from the original on 2011-04-17. Retrieved 5 November 2011. 61.Jump up ^ "Brit Awards 2013 Nominations in full". The Telegraph. Retrieved 1 August 2015 62.Jump up ^ Downey, Ryan J. (6 September 2012). "VMA DJ Calvin Harris Nabs Moonman For Best EDM Video". MTV News. MTV Networks. Retrieved 12 September 2012. 63.Jump up ^ Vena, Jocelyn (10 September 2012). "Rihanna Credited For Catalyzing Calvin Harris' VMA Breakthrough". MTV News. MTV Networks. Retrieved 12 September 2012. 64.Jump up ^ "CALVIN HARRIS JOINS STARS AT 2013 FORMULA 1™ GULF AIR BAHRAIN GRAND PRIX PARTY". Bahrain International Circuit Website. Retrieved 27 March 2013. 65.Jump up ^ Masters, Tim (16 May 2013). "Emeli Sande enjoys double win at Ivor Novello awards". BBC News. Retrieved 24 June 2014. 66.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris, Alesso, Hurts Theo debut new single 'Under Control' - listen". Digital Spy. Retrieved 25 October 2014. 67.Jump up ^ Jones, Alan (2 December 2013). "Official Charts Analysis: One Direction LP tops 230k sales to become 2013's fastest seller". Music Week. Retrieved 3 December 2013. (subscription required) 68.Jump up ^ "Harris's EDM-style remix will appear on the deluxe edition of the band's 'Direct Hits' album, out November 11". 'Rolling Stone. 26 October 2013. Retrieved 3 August 2013. 69.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris Remixes Killers' 'When You Were Young' – Song Premiere". NME. 25 October 2013. Archived from the original on 1 March 2014. Retrieved 3 August 2013. 70.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris' New Song 'Summer' For First Play on Capital Friday 14th March". Capital FM. 13 March 2014. Retrieved 14 March 2014. 71.Jump up ^ Lane, Daniel (4 May 2014). "Calvin Harris scores his sixth UK Number 1 single with Summer". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 7 May 2014. 72.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris – Chart history: The Hot 100". Billboard. Retrieved 13 December 2014. 73.^ Jump up to: a b "How DJ Calvin Harris Became the Year's Most Successful Headliner". Inc. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 74.Jump up ^ "Rita Ora scores fourth UK Number 1 single with I Will Never Let You Down". officialcharts.com. 75.^ Jump up to: a b "Calvin Harris beats out Arcade fire and Outkast at Coachella". DJ Mag. 16 April 2014. Archived from the original on 2014-04-22. 76.Jump up ^ Joyce, Alice (5 September 2014). "'Blame' set to be our next summer anthem...". MTV. Retrieved 5 September 2014. 77.Jump up ^ Jones, Alan (15 September 2014). "Official Charts Analysis: Sam Smith retains No.1 album slot in busiest week of the year". Music Week. Retrieved 7 February 2015. (subscription required) 78.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris Releases Online-Only Track C.U.B.A.". MTV UK. 79.^ Jump up to: a b "Calvin Harris & Ellie Goulding Cope With Imploding Relationships in 'Outside' Video". Billboard. Retrieved 28 July 2015 80.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris Teases New Track 'Slow Acid' - Listen Here!". MTV UK. Retrieved 25 October 2014. 81.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris announces new album Motion". Official Charts Company. 26 September 2014. Retrieved 26 September 2014. 82.Jump up ^ "BBC – Radio 1 – Playlist". BBC Radio 1. Archived from the original on 3 February 2015. Retrieved 29 July 2015. 83.Jump up ^ Hann, Michael (15 January 2015). "Sam Smith, George Ezra and Ed Sheeran dominate Brits nominations". The Guardian. Retrieved 29 July 2015. 84.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris Finds His 'Glamour U.K.' Awards Man of the Year Win 'Unexpected'". Retrieved 30 July 2015. 85.Jump up ^ "Top 30 EDM Power Players". Retrieved 30 July 2015. 86.Jump up ^ "EDC Las Vegas Announces 2015 Lineup: Tiësto, Calvin Harris, Avicii & More". Retrieved 31 July 2015. 87.Jump up ^ "How Deep Is Your Love - Single by Calvin Harris & Disciples". iTunes Store. Retrieved 14 July 2015. 88.Jump up ^ "UK Official Singles Charts". officialcharts. 7 August 2015. Retrieved 28 August 2015. 89.Jump up ^ Harp, Justin (24 July 2015). "Little Mix make history as 'Black Magic' stays at UK No.1 for second straight week". Digital Spy. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 90.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris scores his first ARIA #1". ARIA Charts. 30 August 2015. Archived from the original on 2015-09-05. Retrieved 30 August 2015. 91.Jump up ^ Murray, Gordon (30 July 2015). "Calvin Harris Digs 'Deep' in Dance/Electronic Songs Debut". Retrieved 31 July 2015. 92.Jump up ^ "DILLON FRANCIS & CALVIN HARRIS PREMIERE NEW COLLAB 'WHAT'S YOUR NAME'". EDM.com. Retrieved 9 October 2015. 93.Jump up ^ "Brit Awards 2016: The nominations". BBC News. 14 January 2016. Retrieved 22 January 2016. 94.Jump up ^ "@CalvinHarris: APRIL 29 ⚡️ @Rihanna". Twitter. 95.Jump up ^ "Hear Calvin Harris and Dizzee Rascal's New Single: Does It Match the 'Hype'?". Billboard. 24 June 2016. Retrieved 17 July 2016. 96.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris & John Newman's 'Ole': Listen to the Controversial Breakup Song". Billboard. 8 July 2016. Retrieved 17 July 2016. 97.^ Jump up to: a b "Calvin Harris soundtracks Coca-Cola ad". The Guardian. Retrieved 28 July 2015 98.Jump up ^ "Coca-Cola ties-up with Calvin Harris with first UK 'Open Happiness' activity". Marketing Magazine. Retrieved 28 July 2015 99.Jump up ^ 1. Retrieved 29 July 2015 100.^ Jump up to: a b "Pepsi Max launches crowd-surfing football ad starring Lionel Messi". Campaign Live. Retrieved 28 July 2015 101.Jump up ^ "Win Calvin Harris Sol Republic Headphones". DJ Mag. Retrieved 28 July 2015 102.Jump up ^ O'Brien, Ciara (27 March 2014). "The Soundtrack of Life for music lovers". The Irish Times. Retrieved 27 July 2015. 103.Jump up ^ "#17 Calvin Harris". Forbes. Retrieved 28 July 2015 104.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris is back in his pants, everyone". Glamour. Retrieved 28 July 2015 105.Jump up ^ "THE AUTUMN/WINTER 2015 FASHION CAMPAIGNS". Harper Bazaar. Retrieved 28 July 2015 106.^ Jump up to: a b "calvin launches record label". MTV. 107.Jump up ^ "Publishing Briefs: Sony/ATV Signs Tegan and Sara & Calvin Harris Extension, ole Nabs $50m Credit & Joey + Rory". Billboard. 108.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris to be Deconstruction A&R man". Retrieved 8 October 2015. 109.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris to A&R Deconstruction". Defected Records. Retrieved 8 October 2015. 110.Jump up ^ "Wynn signs 34 dance music DJs to exclusive club residencies". Las Vegas Sun. Retrieved 4 October 2015. 111.Jump up ^ Lipsay, Lauren (20 February 2013). "Calvin Harris Takes His DJ Talents to Hakkasan Las Vegas: Exclusive". Billboard. Retrieved 4 March 2013. 112.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris bags new Las Vegas deal with Hakkasan Group". BBC. 27 January 2015. Retrieved 29 July 2015. 113.Jump up ^ "HAKKASAN GROUP SIGNS CALVIN HARRIS TO EXCLUSIVE THREE-YEAR PARTNERSHIP". Hakkasan Group. 27 January 2015. Archived from the original on 2015-02-06. Retrieved 29 July 2015. 114.Jump up ^ Sisario, Ben (13 March 2015). "It's Official: Jay Z's Historic Tidal Launches With 16 Artist Stakeholders". The New York Times. Retrieved 26 July 2015. 115.Jump up ^ Flanagan, Andrew (30 March 2015). "It's Official: Jay Z's Historic Tidal Launches With 16 Artist Stakeholders". Billboard. Retrieved 26 July 2015. 116.Jump up ^ Goodway, Frankie (18 November 2014). "How much money DO musicians get out of Spotify?". Daily Mirror. Retrieved 26 July 2015. 117.^ Jump up to: a b "Wasted Youth". Londonist. Londonist. 3 September 2007. Retrieved 1 August 2015. 118.Jump up ^ "Stripe launches Shelter's 'Hometime Scotland' campaign". Stripe Communications. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 119.Jump up ^ "Housing charity urges Wickerman festival-goers to help support campaign to end homelessness". Shelter. Shelter. 22 July 2008. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 120.^ Jump up to: a b "post-BRITS gig 2010". Retrieved 2 August 2015. 121.Jump up ^ "Take That to headline War Child and O2 BRIT Awards Show". O2. 19 January 2015. Retrieved 2 August 2015. 122.Jump up ^ "Rihanna, Calvin Harris, More Teaming Up For Charity Concert". MTV. 30 January 2012. Retrieved 1 August 2015. 123.^ Jump up to: a b c "Press". RED.org. Archived from the original on 2015-10-02. Retrieved 1 August 2015. 124.Jump up ^ "Tiesto Recruits Bono, Calvin Harris, Diplo for AIDS Charity Compilation". Rolling Stone. 20 November 2012. Retrieved 1 August 2015. 125.Jump up ^ Greenburg, Zack O'Malley (14 August 2013). "Electronic Cash Kings 2013: The World's Highest-Paid DJs". Forbes. Retrieved 1 November 2014. 126.Jump up ^ Greenburg, Zack O'Malley (19 August 2014). "The World's Highest-Paid DJs: Electronic Cash Kings 2014". Forbes. Retrieved 1 November 2014. 127.Jump up ^ Greenburg, Zack O'Malley (24 August 2015). "The World's Highest-Paid DJs: Electronic Cash Kings 2015". Forbes. Archived from the original on 11 September 2015. Retrieved 24 August 2015. 128.Jump up ^ "Paul McCartney tops musicians' rich list. Again". The Guardian. 29 July 2015. 129.Jump up ^ "Calvin Harris is the Richest DJ, but Not the Richest Musician". ESA Records. 29 July 2015. 130.Jump up ^ "Rita Ora Talks Calvin Harris Split in Sexy Cosmopolitan Cover Story: Right Guy at the Wrong Time". Us Weekly. Retrieved 28 July 2015. 131.Jump up ^ Hill, Nick (7 June 2014). "Calvin Harris And Rita Ora Split Up, DJ Confirms on Twitter". contactmusic.com. Retrieved 11 July 2014. 132.Jump up ^ "Taylor Swift dating Calvin Harris". People. Retrieved 24 May 2015. 133.Jump up ^ Esther Lee (1 April 2015). "Taylor Swift Is Dating Calvin Harris: Details on Their New Romance". Us Weekly. Retrieved 24 May 2015. 134.Jump up ^ "Teetotal Stars". Glamour. 5 January 2012. Retrieved 29 August 2015. 135.Jump up ^ Savage, Mark (17 August 2009). "Harris gave up drink 'for fans'". BBC. Retrieved 29 August 2015. 136.Jump up ^ Heller, Corinne (21 May 2016). "Calvin Harris Treated by Doctors After Car Crash, Shows Canceled". E! Online. Retrieved 2016-06-16. 137.Jump up ^ Sir Tim Rice and Top Songwriters Honored at 2014 BMI London Awards. Retrieved 13 February 2015 External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Calvin Harris. Calvin Harris – official site Category:Calvin Harris Category:1984 births Category:21st-century British singers Category:British dance musicians Category:British house musicians Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Electro house musicians Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Las Vegas entertainers Category:Living people Category:NME Awards winners Category:Nu-disco musicians Category:People educated at Dumfries High School Category:People from Dumfries Category:Remixers Category:Scottish DJs Category:Scottish electronic musicians Category:Scottish male singers Category:Scottish record producers Category:Scottish people of English descent Category:Scottish singer-songwriters Category:Synthpop musicians Category:Tracker musicians Category:Ultra Records artists